Earth-68
Earth 68 is the Earth that appears in the majority of all dimensions in Dioga beta. Some dimensions in this media don't live on an actual Earth. Most of the dimensions have its own form of John Smith, though some have a different variation or a Ben 10. Almost all of them have their own Null Void and Ledgerdomain, while some of the dimensions are connected through them. All of the dimensions are connected through the Forge of Creation. Dimension 1 Dimension 1 is the dimension of John Smith, and the origin dimension of the John Smith 10 franchise. It is the prime dimension that is hosted in most John Smith 10 media. This dimension has its own Null Void dimension and Ledgerdomain. Starting with John Smith 10: Phantom Watch, the path of the dimension changes. After the arrival of Phantomin the dimension, it caused a rip in time and space, divulging the prime dimension into two. John Prime returned to this dimension, making it the new prime dimension. Due to this tear, several more godlike monsters were awakened by either Phantom or the space time tear. Such examples are Prometheus, Solaris and Gaia. There is no known John 10,000, due to the future being undetermined. Dimension 1 1/2 Dimension 1 1/2 is the original path of Dimension 1, without Phantom's intervention. This dimension is where John 10,000 comes from, as well as where Lucina, John's granddaughter is a Plumber. It is uncertain whether this future will occur in Dimension 1 or not. Dimension 777 Dimension 777 is the dimension that the spin off series John Smith 10: Final Fantasy occurs. The dimension was created when Super John and Silver Surfer collided inside Galactus. This dimension takes the characters from the prime dimension and places them into the story of Final Fantasy 7. John Prime is the John there, as it was created by his thoughts. It is unknown what happened to the dimension after John left it. Dimension 6 Dimension 6 is the Generator Rex dimension, where Rex Salazar lives. It is the first alternate dimension encountered by John. It is numbered 6 due to the six years after the EVO event. Dimension 12 Dimension 12 is the Naruto dimension that appears in John Smith 10: Distant Worlds. This Earth is populated by ninjas. The John in this dimension is a Ninja version of Eon. It is numbered 12 in response to the "Leaf 12." Dimension 22 Dimension 22 is the One Piece dimension that appears in Distant Worlds. This Earth has a series of islands, a world where Pirates overrun the world and they battle against the Marines. The John of this dimension is Dr. John, who is a Marine scientist. He ate the Alien Alien Fruit, allowing him to transform into an alien with a large head and tentacles for a body. It is numbered 22 due to the 22 years after Gold Roger's death from when the manga One Piece started. Dimension 10-X Dimension 10-X is the X-Men dimension, filled with mutants. This dimension connects to its own Ledgedomain, the world of MÄR Heaven. John doesn't have an alternate form in the main dimension, but his alternate counterpart lives in MÄR Heaven, named Phantom. Dimension 37 Dimension 37 is the dimension of the Teen Titans. This dimension doesn't have a known John Smith. Dimension 4 Dimension 4 is the dimension of the Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra dimension. This dimension technically has no version of John, though it could be argued that the Avatar is his re-incarnation. It is numbered 4 due to the four elements. Dimension 10 Dimension 10 is the dimension where Ben Tennyson lives. This dimension is an exact replica of the Earth-10 of the canon series. There is no John here due to Ben having the Omnitrix instead. Dimension 13 Dimension 13 is the dimension of the Kingdom Hearts worlds. This dimension has no Earth, but is made up of several Disney worlds. While initially having no John alternate form, Phantom X and Darkside were created when John lost his heart. Kairi takes over as his variation afterwards due to her sharing his powers. Dimension 2 Dimension 2 is the dimension for the spin off series Ryder 10. The John variation is Ryder, who's full name is Jonathan Ray Smith. He is a motorcyclist, and he travels the country fighting evil. Dimension 3 Dimension 3 is the dimension for the spin off series Jane Smith 10. The John variation is Jane Smith, the first known female variant. Dimension 720 This dimension is dimension for the movie series Samurai Tales, which occurs in a dimension of Ben 10,000. Samurai, daughter of Ben 10,000, is forced to live in a conquered world. She eventually is forced to join the fight and saves the world. This dimension has Ben instead of John. Dimension 216 Dimension 216 is the dimension of the Argit 10 (franchise). This has an Argit that wields the Omnitrix. A John variation has not appeared yet. Dimension 30 Dimension 30, better known as the Looney Dimension, is the home of Looney John, based on the Tasmanian Devil. He is a savage, primitive version, that attacks by spinning. He is the first Evil John variant to gain an Omnitrix from his own dimension. He is also based off Mad Ben. Dimension 23 Dimension 23 is the dimension of Megaman, a John Smith variation. The dimension is inspired by the Megaman video game series, and the majority of the villains and characters that appear in it are based from that world. All of Megaman's alien forms are named after characters from the series. Dimension 40 Dimension 40 is the dimension of Yami, a John Smith variation. This dimension is based off the series Yu-gi-oh! Yami possesses a device known as the Dueltrix, which allows him to create fusion aliens. Dimension 0 Dimension 0 is technically a special dimension, one that has a robot named GIR that finds the Omnitrix. GIR is neither good or evil, and simply does whatever it wants. Dimension 222 This dimension features the movie event Twin Diaries. It focuses on Terence and Teresa, who are twins with connected Omnitrices, with only one of them being able to transform at a time. Dimension 763 This dimension is for the spin-off series Omnimania. In this dimension, all of the alternate Johns that appear in other series all exist together, most of them having their own Omnitrices. The heroes form a team called the Omni Crew to fight the Evil Johns. Trivia * This list puts the dimensions in debut order, except the ones where John Prime is the main John, specifically the split dimensions. * John variations that come from other series other than Ben 10 do not have Omnitrices. * There are several characters that there is only one of, the same form appearing in each dimension. Examples are Professor Paradox, Captain Jack and Maltruant. See Also * Earth-68/Characters * Earth-68/Aliens Category:BTFF Continuity Category:Universes Category:Dioga beta